Estar sin él
by Luin-fanel
Summary: Syaoran se fue hace unos pocos días, las clases han terminado, y Sakura intenta seguir adelante... Reviews Please


Estar sin él.  
  
Las clases habían terminado finalmente, los niños salían felices de la escuela, jugando y comentando todo lo que harían en ese tiempo de ocio que tenían por delante, caras alegres recorrían los patios de las escuelas y las calles que los conducirían a sus casas, en verdad parecían felices todos a pesar de que no todos estaban realmente felices, una niña de quinto grado, de amables ojos verdes con el cabello castaño corto y cara de ángel platicaba con su mejor amiga mientras sonreía de manera hipócrita, no porque la chica de cabellos oscuros a su lado no le cayera bien o envidiara su voz, nada de eso, era simplemente que no quería preocuparla si dejaba que sus verdaderos sentimientos se reflejaran en su rostro. Una semana antes había perdido a alguien muy importante en su vida, se había dado cuenta de que tan importante era solo una noche antes mientras pensaba confundida en lo que el chico le dijera, no pudo dormir porque el oír aquella declaración movió algo en lo más profundo de su ser, un sentimiento nuevo que creía conocer y que la tenía realmente confundida hasta que una llamada la hizo salir corriendo al aeropuerto de la ciudad. Ahí estaba él, con un pantalón oscuro y un saco café, su cara reflejaba seriedad mientras sus ojos desmentían su tristeza, hasta que ella llegó, él no pudo evitar el sonrojarse al verla frente a si, intercambiaron algunas palabras y él se fue a su país natal. Sakura llegó a su casa con el escándalo de siempre y subió rápidamente a su cuarto como acostumbraba luego de cambiarse de zapatos, llegó a su cuarto y se encontró al pequeño Kero quien volteó a verla aburrido, no podía jugar la consola mientras ella no estuviera para que nadie más en la casa se enterara de su existencia, además, las cartas Clow habían cambiado en cartas Sakura por completo, Eriol se iría al día siguiente junto con Suppi, Nakuru y Kaho Mizuki, todos volverían a Inglaterra por lo que todo parecía volver a la normalidad, excepto para Sakura. Kero. - ¿Cómo estuvo la escuela hoy Sakura? Sakura. - Muy bien, Kero chan, al fin terminaron las clases así que ya no tendré que levantarme tan temprano. Kero se fue volando a la televisión para poder jugar en la consola, quería ganar un juego de carreras en el que había perdido con Suppi hacía solo 2 días, no podía dejarse vencer. Por otro lado, Sakura se cambió rápidamente de ropa y salió sin que Kero le prestara la más mínima atención, llegó a la puerta y le avisó a su hermano desde ahí que saldría un rato al parque por si la necesitaban, y se fue. El cielo estaba soleado, sin embargo parecía gris para la chica de cabello corto que recorría las calles conocidas con paso lento y desganado, el sol brillaba con gran intensidad sin apenas calentar un poco a la pequeña niña que lentamente llegó a los columpios del Parque Pingüino a columpiarse un rato mientras pensaba que era lo que le provocaba más tristeza. ¿Porqué tenía que irse tan pronto? No lo entiendo, ¿para que me dijo cuanto me quería si no pensaba quedarse de todas maneras? Si al menos lo hubiera sabido antes, ¿pero de qué hubiera servido? Estaba tan confundida a causa de Yukito que ni siquiera me percaté de que a quien amaba realmente era a Syaoran, y lo más triste es que ahora se ha ido, en verdad, debí prestarle más atención, nunca noté realmente que era a mi a quien miraba cuando se sonrojaba tanto, y ese osito, es realmente hermoso, debería haberle hecho uno yo también pero, en lugar de dárselo a él, se lo di a Yukito, ¿qué estará haciendo ahora? ¿se habrá olvidado ya de mí? En realidad no lo sé. Tomoyo lo sabía muy bien y nunca me dijo nada, aunque en ocasiones me insinuaba muy sutilmente que yo le gustaba a Syaoran pero ni siquiera eso logré comprender, hasta ahora. ¿Le habrá llegado alguna de mis cartas?, porque lo extraño demasiado, creo que si al menos pudiera ver una de sus letras u oír su voz, no lo sé, lo extraño demasiado, desearía haberlo visto hoy en el colegio, sentado justo detrás mío anotando la tarea de vacaciones, hubiéramos salido platicando de tantas cosas y yo le hubiera preguntado si iba a regresar a Hong Kong este verano, indudablemente me hubiera contestado que si y yo hubiera sentido que una parte de mí se fragmentaba justo como lo sentí cuando lo vi partir, al menos hubiera tenido tiempo de hacerle algo para que supiera cuan importante es para mi, espero que lo sepa aunque no estoy del todo segura; FUI UNA TONTA, ¿cómo no me di cuenta a tiempo de que es a él a quien amo?, ni siquiera se cuando fue que empecé a quererlo tanto, ¿cuándo fue que comenzó a formar una parte tan importante en mi vida?, ya era importante cuando lo conocí, lo había visto únicamente en mis sueños hasta ese día en que llegó a nuestra clase, sin embargo, no era tan importante todavía. Luego de que Mei Ling se fue yo ya lo consideraba mi amigo, uno muy especial, pero nunca me di cuenta de cuan especial era hasta que fue demasiado tarde, además, me arrepiento tanto de haberlo hecho sufrir, pero es que yo no sabía nada en absoluto, él fue quien me consoló cuando le dije a Yukito lo que sentía, debí haberle roto el corazón en cientos de pedazos mientras me abrazaba y me veía llorando, ¿pero que fue lo que él hizo? ¿lloró acaso? ¿se molestó conmigo? Nada de eso, me sostuvo entre sus brazos para hacerme saber que me entendía y que me apoyaba, me ofreció su pañuelo para que secara mis lágrimas y me brindó su hombro para que me desahogara; él no podía llorar, sabía que eso me haría sentir peor porque le preguntaría la razón, tampoco se enojó conmigo, ¿cómo enojarte de que la persona que amas te tenga más confianza que a su mejor y más íntima amiga? Pero estoy segura de que le lastimé mucho en aquella ocasión, y sin embargo, me llevó hasta mi casa con una sonrisa de amistad en su rostro, me dio ánimos y luego se fue a su casa, me sentí tan bien de estar a su lado, había dejado de sentirme sola y el vacío dentro de mí se hizo más pequeño sin que me diera siquiera cuenta, todo porque él estaba ahí, a mi lado, brindándome su apoyo y en cierta forma su cariño, ¿habrá llorado al llegar a su casa? En fin, ahora que él no está, me siento tan vacía. Tomoyo estuvo preocupándose por mí todos estos días porque se me veía muy triste, mi padre y mi hermano, incluso Kero y Yue lo notaron, Eriol incluso me dijo que no me sintiera mal por la partida de Syaoran, dijo que lo volveré a ver muy pronto, sin embargo, me parece que cada día es eterno sin su compañía, eterno y triste, pero no puedo darme el lujo de poner tristes a los demás solo porque no me di cuenta a tiempo de que en verdad lo amo demasiado y él ya no está. Tal vez le hable por teléfono cuando llegue a casa, si, eso haré. Sakura se levantó del columpio en el que había estado sentada y comenzó a caminar mientras limpiaba las lágrimas que le habían salido al pensar en todo aquello, no era fácil de asimilarlo todo porque había ocurrido demasiado rápido para que pudiera sentarse a meditarlo un rato, en la escuela habían estado demasiado atareados terminando con las lecciones que faltaban para ese curso, los exámenes de fin de año, en fin, todo había sido prisas y más prisas luego de que Syaoran se fuera, el mundo parecía llevar demasiada prisa para el gusto de Sakura quien ya no quería preocupar a nadie. Un alto se hizo en el paso de la niña quien parecía triste, esta volteó a ver el edificio que tenía a un lado y otra lágrima asomó a sus ojos los cuales apenas se resistieron un poco a dejarla salir, era el edificio donde había estado viviendo Syaoran Li solo una semana antes, en ese lugar había conocido a Mei Ling, hablado con Syaoran sobre las cartas Clow, Jugado y reído con aquel niño que ahora estaba tan lejos con una parte de ella. El camino siguió pasando lentamente bajo los pies de Sakura hasta que la calle la condujo a su propia casa, se quedó ahí un momento recordando momentos del pasado que le trajeron nostalgia y unas últimas lágrimas que se limpió poco antes de pararse frente a la puerta para abrir "Y pensar que todo comenzó por las cartas Clow" metió la llave en la cerradura y la giró para ingresar dentro de su casa, al entrar su mirada no cambió gran cosa, solo empezó a sonreír de manera hipócrita como en la escuela, a su paso salió Yukito a recibirla con una gran sonrisa. Yukito. - Sakura, que bueno que llegas, justo estábamos hablando de ti ^^. Sakura. - De mí °_°. Yukito. - Si, lo que pasa es que. . - ¡TIENES UNA LLAMADA ESPERANDO EN LA SALA MONSTRUO! - Dijo Touya desde la cocina. Sakura. - ¿Una llamada? La mirada de Sakura brilló rápidamente al imaginarse quien sería, su corazón comenzó a latir muy fuertemente mientras corría a toda velocidad al teléfono y la esperanza crecía a la par que una imagen aparecía en su mente constantemente, su mano tembló al tomar el auricular y por poco se le cae al suelo de los nervios y la emoción, aun sin saber quien era realmente. Sakura. - Bu, bueno . - ¿Sakura? -Se oyó una voz al otro lado, temblorosa por los nervios pero dulce por saber quien era su interlocutor, los ojos de Sakura se abrieron de par en par mientras una sonrisa de satisfacción cruzaba por su rostro y una lágrima de felicidad corría por su cara. Sakura. - ¡Syaoran!, que bueno que me llamas, no sabes como te he extrañado estos días. Syaoran. - Espero que tanto como yo a ti.  
  
Notas de la autora:  
  
Nihao chicos, pues espero que les haya gustado este nuevo fanfic de Card Captor Sakura, prepárense porque LuIn Chan (Actualmente señora de Fanel) vuelve a las andadas ^_~, si que si. Bueno, pues este fanfic se lo dedico a mi amigo Israel, como sé que te gustan los finales felices amigo, aquí lo tienes ^o^. Y como ya saben, quejas, amenazas de bomba, virus por computadora, golpeadores pagados y todo lo demás pueden enviarlo a las "Oficinas de Quejas" ubicados en lo alto de la Montaña Paos, el Templo de Urania Baba, el Templo Sagrado de Kamisama, el Castillo de Céfiro y el Castillo del Samurai en Fanelia, uno cerca de usted ^o~, si en cambio son felicitaciones, críticas constructivas, flores, chocolates, dinero perdido, posters de anime y todo lo que se le parezca puedes escribirme a luin_fanel@yahoo.com.mx donde se te atenderá con rapidez y cortesía ^^.  
  
SARABA 


End file.
